A Different Path
by F-14 Ace
Summary: What if events had happened differently? What if Elena never died in the sea? What if Sverin never went mad? How would events have played out different?


**Alright, first thing's first. All characters, places, etc belong to Jess Owen, author of the excellent Summer King Chronicles. This story was originally posted on Deviantart and written with Jess Owen's permission. Anyway, I've always been a fan of "what-if" and alternate universe scenarios, which is what this story is. It does contains major spoilers from "A Shard of Sun" though so just a heads up.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A bitterly cold winter breeze awoke him from an uneasy sleep. He let out a weary sigh as he glanced around the inside of the den, completely empty except for himself.

 _It's been two days now! Where could she be?_ he thought to himself as he got to his feet.

Stepping outside the den, he felt the bright rays of morning sun warm his bright red feathers, but the air was still bitterly cold and his belly still snarled with hunger. Snow crunched beneath his paws as he padded away from his den. All around him, other gryfons were emerging from their dens. Gryfess hunters gathered for the morning hunt but she was noticeably absent.

 _This is getting ridiculous! Where could she be?_

He saw a flash of blue up ahead and quickened his pace.

"Caj!" he called to his wingbrother, walking alongside him.

Caj glanced at the red gryfon who padded beside him. "Sverin? Have you seen Elena anywhere? It's her turn to lead the hunt again."

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was hoping you may have seen her." Sverin replied, his voice filled with concern.

"Not since the other night." Caj replied shaking his head. He then cast a suspicious look at his wingbrother.

"Did she say where she was going? Anything at all?" Sverin asked.

"No." Caj answered. "She came barging into our den, angry and dripping wet, took Kjorn, and left without so much a word. I assumed she went back home."

Sverin sighed. "And you didn't try to stop her?"

"Sigrun said that I should have, but then I saw that look in Elena's eyes. I know better than to get between an angry mother gryfess and her kit, Sverin." Caj said. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Sverin ground his beak nervously. This conversation was not going as he had hoped.

"There was an accident the other night." He said nervously, breaking eye contact with his wingbrother. "We had a fight and Elena got a little angry afterwards and ran off."

He made sure to omit a few details, such as the fact that he forced her into the sea and that she had almost drowned.

Caj shook his head. "She seemed more than just a little angry when she came to get Kjorn. She looked furious, like she'd kill me if I got in her way."

"That seems unlikely." Sverin retorted.

"The trouble you two get into... Should I arrange a search party?" asked the blue feathered gryfon.

"No." Sverin said flatly. "Just give me some time."

"And what should I tell the others? The hunting party is waiting."

"Tell them she's ill." Sverin replied.

"I'm no liar, brother." Caj objected.

"I don't know! Find someone else to lead the hunt then!" Sverin snapped before storming away.

Caj was taken aback by his wingbrother's sudden hostility. He shook his head and walked away. "What's gotten into you lately, brother? The cold is bringing out the worst in everyone."

 _Caj was intimidated by Elena?_ Sverin pondered as he walked alone amongst the trees. _But I've never known her to be that angry! Or violent for that matter!_

The red gryfon felt a pang of regret for snapping at his wingbrother but there would be time for apologies later. The brutal winter was taking a heavy toll on the pride of Sun Isle. For the Aesir, this was their first winter in the Silver Isles and from the looks of things, it could also be their last. Several of the Aesir conquerors had already perished and everyone else was on the verge of starvation. Everyone except the conquered Vanir that is, who seemed to have an endless supply of fish from the sea.

Sverin continued his search. _Where could she have gone to? How is it that no one has seen her?_

Then a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder if the Widow Queen knows anything. She's the only other gryfon who has seen Elena since the incident._

Sverin made his way to Ragna's den only to find it empty. He lashed his tail and dug his talons into the frozen ground, huffing in frustration.

 _Another dead end!_

"She's not here." said a calm voice behind him. Sverin already knew who the voice belonged to.

Turning his head, he saw the Widow Queen herself standing there. A large fish that she had been carrying in her beak now lay on the ground before her.

Sverin turned to face her. "Do you know where she is then?" demanded the red prince.

"She'll come home when she's ready." Ragna replied, her voice remaining calm and never losing its air of dignity.

"She's still angry about the other night isn't she?"

"You think?" Ragna replied in a snide, deadpan tone that genuinely surprised Sverin. "And she has every right to be angry with you! You pushed her too hard! You nearly got her killed and when she needed you the most, you sat there and did nothing. It was only by the grace of Bright Tyr that I was able to pull her back ashore."

Deep inside the red prince knew Ragna's words were true but his ego would never let him admit it.

"Elena is angry, but she is also hurt and confused." Ragna continued, her calm, dignified tone returning. "She's confused as to why her mate, who she has shown nothing but love and devotion to, has seemingly turned against her."

Sverin's golden eyes widened as he realized that Ragna knew everything.

"She told me about the fight. She told me about the things you said to her. And now she feels like you abandoned her."

"That's not true!" roared Sverin defensively, his eyes flashing in anger. "I love Elena! I love her more than anything in the world!"

"I know you do." Ragna said quietly, and Sverin could swear he saw a subtle hint of pain in her green eyes. "However, I'm not the one you need to convince of that."  
"Please just tell me where she is then! I want to talk to her. I want to explain myself." Sverin pleaded.

"As I said, she'll come home when she's ready." Ragna said calmly.

There were so many things Sverin wanted to say, but finally he relented.

"You know where she is. Tell her I…" He paused briefly, looking Ragna in the eye. "Tell her that I miss her." Sverin stammered, breaking eye contact with the Widow Queen.

"Tell me, why didn't you go to her aid when she was in trouble?" Ragna asked, curiosity in her voice.

"I… I was afraid." Sverin said in barely a whisper. "I wanted to but… I just couldn't."

At this, the Widow Queen cocked her hear, lowering one ear with curiosity, but she said no more.

"Ragna, please tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I want to talk." Sverin pleaded. There was genuine desperation in his tone.

"I'll pass the message along then." The white gryfess said with a nod. "Give Elena some time. She'll come around eventually."

Ragna turned to leave, but paused briefly and shot Sverin a glance. "All things considered, just be grateful you still have a chance to make amends to her."

Then without another word, Ragna picked up the fish that she had laid on the ground and padded away into the woods, leaving the red prince standing alone.

 _What have I done? Sverin thought to himself. What if I've driven Elena away?_

.

Ragna came to a small cave near the banks of the Nightrun. It was a secluded spot where few gryfons bothered to venture. It was the perfect place to go and escape from the rest of the world. Ragna made her way inside, her talons clicking on the stone floor as she moved. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out the form of a gryfess curled up on the floor of the cave. Her feathers were a brilliant shade of gold while her fur was a light tawny shade. A young kit with matching gold plumage and fur lay sleeping between her talons. The golden gryfess turned her head when she heard Ragna's approach. Her eyes were an intense shade of summer blue.

"Good morning, Ragna." The gryfess greeted in a soft voice.

"Good morning, Elena." Ragna replied after laying down the fish she had been carrying. She decided it was best to not dodge around the issue at hand.

"I met Sverin on the way over here."

Elena frowned. "What did he want?"

"To say he was sorry." Ragna said softly. "And that he misses you."

The gold gryfess sighed. "I don't know if I can forgive him. I nearly died because of him!"

"I think he realizes that, Elena." said the Widow Queen. "He wants to make amends."

"He just stood there and did nothing while I called to him! What was his excuse for that?" Elena growled.

"He said he was frightened. Of what, I'm not sure."

"He was frightened? And he thinks I wasn't frightened?" Elena roared angrily. "All I could think about was that I was going to die right there in the dark, cold sea! That I'd never see Kjorn again. If you hadn't been there…"

Kjorn stirred in his mother's talons.

"Mama?" croaked the little golden kit.

Elena sat there for a moment, her beak hanging open as she stared down at her son who she had accidentally awakened.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, little one." Elena cooed softly to her son.

Ragna felt a twang of pain as she watched. It was a harsh reminder of what she herself had lost. Her beloved Baldr was gone forever, and her thoughts drifted to her own son. Though he was safe in the care of her wingsister, it caused her unimaginable pain to know that she would never again be able to cradle her kit and sing to him, or to love him the way a true mother should. All she could do was to watch him grow from a distance.

"I've seen so much suffering during this past year." Ragna said quietly. "I don't want to see another broken family. What Sverin did to you was wrong, but he feels remorse and wants to make things right. Life is too precious to squander what you have been blessed with." the Widow Queen said somberly. "Just remember why you loved him in the first place."

Kjorn seemed to have calmed down and Elena laid her head down over the young kit. Her blue eyes were distant as if she were lost in thought. Then she spoke.

"It wasn't always like this." She said in a soft voice. "We were friends since we were young. We were always running off on our own and getting into mischief. But as we grew older things began to change."

Ragna's ears perked as she listened to what Elena had to say.

"No matter what Sverin did, it was never good enough to please his father. It frustrated him to no end."

Ragna frowned at the mention of Per. Per, who had taken everything she loved away from her.

"Per never approved of our relationship." Elena continued. "He thought Sverin should have chosen a stronger gryfess to be his mate. He thought I was weak… That I wasn't worthy!"

Elena scowled as she practically spat the words. "But Sverin… he defended me. It was the only time he ever stood up to his father. Per thinks I'm just some stupid, airheaded female. Had I drowned in the sea the other night, I can almost imagine the excuses Per would make about how I was weak and foolish!"

Ragna was surprised by these words. She held nothing but contempt for Per and many of her fellow Vanir felt the same, but it surprised her to hear such words from one of the Aesir, let alone the mate of Per's own son. For the first time, she realized that she may have an ally among the Aesir.

"All Sverin ever wanted was his father's affection, but he'll never get it." Elena said quietly.

"That's exactly why Sverin needs you. You can give him the love his father never would." Ragna replied.

"Go home, Elena. Make peace with Sverin." urged the Widow Queen. "He thinks the world of you. It makes no difference what Per thinks."

The gold gryfess nodded slightly. "You're right." she said in almost a whisper. "Per was furious when he learned that we had mated. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it, but I see the way he looks at me. I've overheard him saying things to Sverin about me. He thinks I'm a terrible hunter because I can't find food for the pride, but there's none to be found. He thinks I'm not worthy to be queen."

Ragna listened to Elena speak and she felt genuine pity for her. She knew that Per was cruel, and she almost dreaded to think of the pressure he put on Elena and her fellow huntresses in order to feed the pride. Ragna had rarely spoken to Elena before, but from what she had observed, the Aesir hunters spent the entire day from sunrise until sunset desperately searching for food. They were exhausted, hungry, and overworked.

"I don't know what to do." Elena said in barely a whisper, clearly at wit's end.

"Learn to fish from the sea as the Vanir do." Ragna offered.

"I can't go back to the sea again! Not after what happened the last time!" Elena objected.

Ragna knew she had to be patient.

"You were not ready for the open sea." The Widow Queen explained. "However, I see no reason why the Aesir can't learn to fish as we do."

Elena's ears perked and she glanced at the Widow Queen. Though she was understandably apprehensive about going back to the sea, her curiosity had been sparked.

"There is a cove where the Vanir teach our young to swim and fish. The waters are calm and shallow. I can teach you what you need to know. If you learn to fish, you need never fear going hungry again."

Elena glanced down at Kjorn who had drifted off to sleep again. She was clearly thinking about the well-being of her young kit.

"I can't bear to see my son go hungry…" Elena's voice trailed off.

She glanced at Ragna again. "Alright. I want to try fishing again, but I want to talk to Sverin about it first."

Ragna nodded. "We'll take things slow. I'll make sure there are others around in case something goes wrong.

Elena nodded. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Elena spoke again. "Ragna, I know you have no love for Per. I know that you lost everything because of him. Your mate, your kingdom, your way of life…"

 _And my relationship with my son._ the white gryfess thought to herself silently.

"And yet despite all the anguish we've caused you, you were still willing to help me." Elena said. "I owe you my life and I would like to offer you my friendship."

Ragna pondered it for a moment. Having the future queen as an ally could prove very beneficial in the long run. Before now, Ragna had only had a few conversations with the future Aesir queen, but from what she observed Elena was kind, soft-spoken, and polite to everyone, Aesir and Vanir alike. Finally she nodded in agreement.

"You have a kind heart, Elena. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course." The golden gryfess said.

"Per won't always be around and when his time comes to an end, you will reign as queen alongside Sverin. Just promise that you'll make him a better king than his father."

Elena nodded. "You fear for your people." She said softly. "I want to be a fair ruler to my people and yours. I'll see that Sverin doesn't become like his father."

Ragna nodded again, satisfied with her answer. "If there is anything else I can help you with, don't be afraid to ask me." the white gryfess said.

Ragna then looked down at the fish she had brought earlier and pushed it toward Elena.

"Here. You and Kjorn should eat your fill before you return home."

"Thank you." Elena replied gratefully.

With that, the Widow Queen took her leave.

.

.  
Around midday, Sverin was lying awake in his den. He had decided it was best to keep a low profile in light of recent events. As he lay staring at the stone wall of the den, a shadow fell across the opening and he heard a familiar voice call his name. Turning his head, he was greeted by the sight of his beloved with Kjorn perched upon her back.

"Elena!" the red prince shouted, practically leaping to his feet.

The two gryfons nuzzled one another.

"Oh Elena. My beautiful Elena. I'm so sorry…"

"Oh stop your blubbering!" the golden gryphess said with a warm smile as she nuzzled the crimson feathers on his neck. "I forgive you."

"I shouldn't have said those things to you." Sverin said, close to tears. "I nearly lost you."

"It's alright. I'm here now." Elena said softly. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"I love you! It's been far too long since I told you that!" stammered the red prince.  
Elena just smiled and nuzzled her mate's neck again.

That night Elena discussed her plan with Sverin.

"Surely you don't intend to go back to the sea! Not after what happened before!" Sverin exclaimed.

"It was your idea in the first place." replied Elena, who was preening Kjorn's feathers as he lay between her paws.

"I shouldn't have, and I wouldn't have done it had I known what would happen."

"It'll be fine, my love." The gold gryphess reassured her mate. "Ragna told me of a place where the water is calm and she said there would be others around."

"Do you trust her?" the red prince inquired.

"She saved my life and fed us while we were gone. I owe Ragna more than I could ever repay." Elena answered.

Sverin sighed. "Just be careful.

"It's going to be alright, Sverin." Elena reassured her mate.

Though there were many challenges that still lay ahead, things would hopefully be different for the gryfon pride of the Silver Isles, and perhaps they could look forward to a better future.


End file.
